ember_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Leilani Caldera
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Cowardly. Kind. Passive. These three words sum up Leilani well. If you don't bother to get to know the girl, you may still recognize that she doesn't try to stick out. That she's content with being the side character in a story. Her gentle demeanor is evident, as is her knack for the arts. You see that she's more brave around friends, but still fearful of getting hurt. And when trouble comes her way, the first thing she does is try to diffuse, or run. Personality Leilani has never been known for her backbone. As a child, she allowed arts to be forced on her until she discovered that it was a competitive hobby. She prefers staying out of the way of conflict, and does what's necessary to avoid it. When a problem comes her way, she'll back out of the situation until she has time to think things over. Despite being a pushover, she does enjoy fun activities and the occasional risque scenario, so long as she has a friend in her corner backing her up. When it comes to romance, Leilani requires consistent advances. She's quite afraid of falling for someone that doesn't feel the same way, and mixed signals aren't her bread and butter. Friendship comes much easier to her, as she's capable of being empathetic and adapting to other people. She comes off as soft, more than threatening. History Parentage Gregory Caldera and Alma Samson grew up in the same neighborhood, across the street from each other. Their parents were close for a time, and this led to them developing a strong bond. They eloped directly out of high school, officiating their marriage two years later. A pair of starving artists, they devoted themselves to their art and each other. Having known each other for much of their lives, they were both overjoyed and overwhelmed when they discovered Alma was pregnant. They scrambled into jobs that would hire them, working vigorously to support their future child. After Leilani was born, they didn't return to their art. Instead, they worked harder to ensure she wouldn't have to struggle through life, living out their dreams vicariously through her. Childhood Leilani's childhood was, to put it simply, great. She was heavily encouraged to express herself creatively. If she spoke a word of wanting to play the flute in her elementary school's band, or wishing to pick up sculpting, her wish would be granted. At times, she didn't even have to ask. For her seventh birthday, she was gifted a guitar, the instrument her father used to play regularly. At the age of ten, she was put into piano lessons. Though some of these activities were pushed on her, she expressed great joy partaking in them. Her grandparents on both sides weren't fond of this behavior. They believed pursuing academics was a greater endeavor. There were many times when recitals, birthdays, and other holidays would be 'accidentally' missed. Leilani wasn't fazed by this at the time, labeling her childhood as overwhelmingly pleasant. Teenage Years As a child, Leilani dreamt of being a famous artist. She had the skill, and she had the passion, or so she thought. She joined all the clubs: choir, pottery, art. Unfortunately, when it came time to fight for solos, or the best position in the school's art gallery, she found she just couldn't do it. Her love for art was there, but her spine wasn't. Her personality didn't prepare her for the cutthroat attitude of those she had to compete with. She had grown up kind, empathetic, but not strong-willed. She had never gone through a phase of rebellion, because everything she had wanted was granted to her. Keeping her art as a hobby and an outlet, she switched gears, diving into her studies. People ridiculed her for her choice, saying she was wasting talent. Her parents were reluctantly supportive, while her grandparents saw it as a beneficial thing. Leilani wasn't academically gifted by any means. She managed to keep up with the middle of her class, falling in line with mostly B's and some A's. By senior year, her dream of becoming a star had been struck out. She replaced it with a far more realistic goal of entering the workforce after graduation. She acquired a job in the middle of her senior year, and was able to move out without help after receiving her diploma. Adulthood Leilani moved into an apartment as the third roommate. Despite this, she was able to make fast friends with her new housemates. She experienced a great two years alongside Darren and Trina, finally beginning to discover what it was like to stick up for herself. At least...with friends backing her up. Unfortunately, those two years ended with Trina moving back to her hometown. Leilani had promised to visit the girl soon, and though they kept in touch it took her three years to finally make good on her promise. Leaving on July twenty-fourth, Leilani made the trip to Ember Grove. She had only heard about it through Trina, so she wasn't exactly sure what to expect. The quaint, wooded tourist town seemed beautiful at first. Quiet, even. So quiet, that Leilani thought it would be a good idea to travel back to her motel alone the night of Trina's birthday party, wasted. She hadn't wanted to force Trina to leave The Pit early, after all. The memory of what happened that night came back in force the next morning, when she woke with a splitting migraine, a burning throat, and a startling blood-lust. Upon getting offered the wrist of a human by a man she hardly knew, and being given the choice to die young or live forever, Leilani tore into the arm of the human and drank them dry. Seemingly pleased, the man, her Sire, lead her to the Báthory Clan and dumped her without a proper goodbye. Life After Death Afraid of what she had become, Leilani chose to stay with the Báthory Clan. She's been in Ember Grove for a month, but hasn't fed off a live human since her first meal as a vampire. She's tentatively searching for a job, and struggling to figure out life after death. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies Romance Enemies Family Other Annotations